


"It's a Texas thing."

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Looking out the window, it's not quite what Phil was expecting, but his tired brain is satisfied enough with that answer and only wants to crawl back into bed for the few hours they have left before another day of tour begins rolling.A ficlet about tiredness and assumed fursuits.





	"It's a Texas thing."

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "It's a Texas thing."

Phil is woken up in the middle of the night— okay, it’s like 6am— by some sort of clattering outside the hotel window. He sleeps lightly enough in an unfamiliar bed even with his pillow from home under his head, but he reminds himself at least they’re not on the tour bus yet. Hotels are stationary, whatever their faults. 

Still, he’s gotta get up and see what all the noise is. He untangles his leg from the sheets and his arm from under Dan’s head and grabs his glasses from the nightstand. 

He’s surprised by the sunlight, first of all. How is it already so bright? And how did the hotel curtains do such a good job of blotting that out until he opened them a crack? 

Next, he’s surprised by the source of the noise. Some beekeepers doing… whatever it is beekeepers do, on the roof of the hotel building beside them. Not quite what he was expecting, but his tired brain is satisfied enough with that answer and only wants to crawl back into bed for the few hours they have left before another day of tour begins rolling. 

Dan groans when Phil dips back into the covers. 

“Sorry,” Phil says. 

“What you doing up?” 

“There’s some men in full bee costumes on the roof.” 

Dan is quiet a moment. Then he seems to actually hear the words. His eyes crack open. “Wot?” 

Phil yawns. He’s already half asleep again. “They’re in full bee costumes,” he says, “on the roof.” 

Dan sits up. “They’re _what_? Why are they in costumes? Is this like when you dug up moth fursuits— are there bee furries on the roof of the hotel?” 

“Come back,” Phil tugs his arm. “I dunno,” he says, “Maybe it’s a Texas thing.” 

“Bee furries? On hotel roofs in the early morning?” Dan says. “I think you’re hallucinating, Philly. The tour stress has finally cracked you.” 

“Mmm…” Phil makes a mental note to argue this further when he’s more awake. But for now he’s focused on dozing with the soft pillow from home against his cheek and the soft tickle of Dan’s curls under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading—[tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186125379354/its-a-texas-thing) !


End file.
